It Can't Be That Bad, Right?
by MovedAccounts-NA
Summary: Rose does something that nobody thought that she would ever do. What is it? And why is she so upset? One-Shot! *Complete!*


Some of you whom read my three-shot wanted a one-shot, so here it is! I never read one like this before either, therefore I just had to! I really hope you like it!

P.s. Set about a week after the cabin. Except Dimitri was never turned strigoi!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Vampire Academy. BUT I DO OWN THIS!

Love, ~UnderworldVampirePrincess~

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dimitris' POV)<strong>_

It was quarter to six in the 'morning'. Training was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago, and Rose was late.

Again.

There was only two months left until graduation; couldn't she just get through these last couple of weeks?

But I guess that's one of the reasons I love her. One of the _many _reasons.

Her feisty attitude, no matter how many times she got in trouble for it. The way that she always puts others before herself. How at such a young age she still knows what it takes to be a guardian. Not only skill but also determination. That determination and fire that I saw burn in her beautiful brown eyes the first day I met her. The one that continues to burn each and every day.

A smile crept on my lips just thinking about her. A genuine smile that only her and my family can get out of me.

"Oh, Roza," I chuckled to myself with a small shake of my head as I finished setting up for our before school lesson.

Suddenly I heard fast footfalls followed by heavy breathing.

"Dimitri!" Rose exclaimed running into the gym. There was a tinge of sadness in her tone.

I got into a fighting stance and surveyed the area "What's wrong Rose?" My voice was alert. I was ready for anything. "Are there strigoi?"

She shook her head frantically. Her eyes were red rimmed and brimming with tears. Her cheeks soaked. Droplets glistened as they made their way down her face and onto the hard wood floor where they formed small puddles.

What happened? Why is my Roza so sad? I swear whoever did this to her is going to be unrecognizable when I get done with them! They're going to be in so much pain that they'll wish for death!

I mentally shook my head and focused on Roza. _I'll get them later. She needs me now._

Taking hold of her shaking shoulders, I lowered my body until we were just about eye level with each other. "Then what's wrong Roza?" I whispered lovingly as I wiped some of her tears away with the side of my finger. "Tell me what's upset you moya lyubov." **(A/N: My Love)**

She didn't answer. Her chest heaved. Tears continued to spill out of her eyes. This misery didn't belong on her beautiful face, it didn't seem right. I quickly hugged her to my chest, whispering Russian nothings in her ear, trying to soothe her. I breathed in her scent as I ran my hand down her back in a comforting gesture.

"Di-mitri," she murmured brokenly. Sobs racked her body. She pulled herself closer to me, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. "It- it's horrible!" Rose spoke through her splutters.

My body went rigid. "Rose," I said slowly, yet still serious. "What's horrible?"

All she did was whimper before choking out, "what _they _did!" I pulled her back, my hands on her shoulders once again.

"Who are _they_?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Those people who I saw yesterday that did this to me. Who _ruined _me!" I felt my temper rise. It had to have been Zeklos again. Didn't he learn anything less than a week ago when he was using magic offensively on students, consequently weakening the wards allowing strigoi to invade the academy?

That's it. He's dead! And it will be by my hand!

"What did he do?" The tone of my voice was deathly calm. Normally every student would run away in fear. Even some guardians. But not Rose. She knew that it wasn't directed at her.

"He destroyed it! He destroyed one of the things that I loved! There is no saving it!"

"Where's Zeklos?"

Roza wiped her face of tears and gave me a confused look. "Jesse?" She asked. I nodded. "Why do you want Jesse?"

It was my turn to give her a look of confusion. "Isn't that who you were talking about?" She shook her head. "Then who are you-"

She cut me off, finally finding her voice. Save for the one or two hiccups every few seconds. "The hair cutter guy!"

The hair cutter guy? When did she get a haircut?

Or more importantly, why did she get a haircut?

I looked at towards her hair, only she was wearing a hat. _Why didn't I notice that before? _And thought that she said she never wanted to cut her hair.

I had just finished rubbing salve onto Roses' hand when she spoke up.

"I don't know if I can do everything I have to do."

I arched an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want to cut my hair," she clarified, adverting her gaze. I gave her a puzzled look in return.

Why would she think that she has to cut her hair?

Most female guardians only do that so that it doesn't get in the way as much, but it wasn't mandatory.

"You don't have to cut your hair. It's not required." I told her. Although I didn't know if it was to reassure her or because I didn't think I would have liked it either if she got a haircut. It was too gorgeous to do that to it.

Her brown eyes returned to mine. "All the other guardian women do. They show off their tattoos." _Now I understand. But still…_

I looked at her beautiful face for a few moments before unexpectedly letting go of her small, soft hands and leaning forward twirling a lock of her dark brown almost black hair around my finger. It was just as silky smooth as I had imagined. All I wanted to do was run my fingers through it as I-

Before I decided to finish that thought, I let go feeling a little shocked as well as embarrassed at what I had done and was thinking.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in, clearing my throat a bit before speaking I said, "don't cut it." Regardless, it still came out somewhat gruff.

She was momentarily silent, as if she was thinking over her words or something. "But no one will see my tattoos if I don't."

I moved toward the doorway, a small smile playing over his lips. "Wear it up."

"It can't be that bad," I reassured her. Her eyes grew wide. By looking at her, you would have thought that I said I was going to move to Antarctica to rule the penguins instead of comforting her about her hair.

"You're joking right?" Rose started. "You have got to be joking. It's horrible! I don't even know why I went through with it!" By now, she was on the brink of hysteria. "Maybe the guy was strigoi or something and he used compulsion on me. No, he couldn't have been. I would have sensed it for sure. Wait, what was I doing at the time? Was Lissa talking to me? If she was then maybe I was too distracted…"

The way Rose was acting reminded me of when the darkness she gets from Lissa takes her over. That thought frightened me.

"Roza!" I yelled, trying to break her out of her ramble. Except it didn't work.

"… did Lissa use compulsion on me? Why am I even considering that? She wouldn't. We're best friends for crying out loud!…"

_What am I going to do?_ Suddenly an idea came to mind. It wasn't the best of plans, but I'm sure it will prove to be effective.

Therefore, grabbing her by the shoulders, once more, I crashed my lips down against hers. At first, she just kept talking until realization of what was happening hit her. She kissed back.

I was going to stop then, only I was enjoying this moment too much to end it so soon.

Several minutes later, I pulled back for air.

"Now Roza," I began talking so that I didn't go for another kiss. "Tell me why you're so upset. It cannot be that bad. Lissa would have never let you do something drastic," I told her. "Please just show me."

She shook her head defiantly, holding her hat that was on top of her head more forcefully.

"Why not?"

"Because you won't like it. It's horrible. Short!" It was true that I loved her long hair, but that wouldn't effect the love I had for her.

"It's not horrible Rose. Besides, it doesn't matter what you look like. I love _you_." She snorted.

"How cliché Comrade." I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my lips.

"Now show me." She shook her head again. "Are you sure?" She gave me a nod. I pretended to think about something. "Then I guess I'll just have to get the hat off you by myself." And with that, I grabbed her around the waist, stumbling a bit causing the two of us to land on a sparring mat.

"Stop it Dimitri!" She choked out through her giggles. _God I love her laugh. _

"Nope," I replied as I tickled her.

"Please!"

"Only if you show me," I compromised.

"No!"

"Okay then, like I said, I'll do it myself." Using my body, I held her down so that I could use my hands without letting her slip away. I yanked her hat off; my eyes grew wide in shock.

"It doesn't even look like you got it cut!" Underneath the hat was her long hair in a ponytail. And it still looked like it would reach mid-back; while up!

She used my momentary surprise to her advantage by pushing my off and rolling onto me.

Pinning me.

"Well I did! I clearly saw hair fall!" She jumped off me. I slowly stood up and walked towards her. "Watch. Measure it." She took her hair tie out.

"I'm not going to- wait. You measured your hair?" Rose didn't seem to hear me.

"Go get a ruler!"

"Where am I supposed to get a ruler?" She turned to face me, a blank look on her face.

Then, all of a sudden, she exploded. "I don't know!"

She was doing that uncontrolled rambling again.

With out so much as a warning, I wrapped my arm around her waist, dipped her back and smashed my lips to hers for the second time today. However, she responded much quicker this time.

Less than a minute later, I pulled back. "Roza, your hair is-" I began before she interrupted me.

"Why the fuck are you talking about my hair right now Comrade?" She asked baffled before pulling my lips back down to hers, feverishly moving them against mine.

* * *

><p>Like it? Yes? No? Tell me please!<p>

P.s. This is staying a one-shot.


End file.
